Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. In recent years, technological advances have enabled commercial entities to operate commercial transactions more efficiently. The improvement in efficiency for these commercial transactions may be attributed to enhanced payment processing. For example, online vendors, auctions sites, financial institutions, and many other commercial users now have access to payment processing services that offer faster payment approvals, upgraded security, and improved fraud prevention. However, even with such advances, the amount of time necessary to determine whether a payment for a particular transaction is approved may still cause a significant delay. As a result, commercial entities utilizing such payment processing may experience slower commercial transactions. Consumers faced with these transaction delays may experience frustration or dissatisfaction with their purchases, and thus, may opt to purchases their goods and services in the future from somewhere else.